Broken
by Blood-Riding-Hood
Summary: Two new girls show up at the dwma,shinigami-sama says one is insane but keeps it locked up. it's the team's job to make sure it stays that way.This is my first story so be nice.


**A/N: Hello Blood here, this is my first story so let's hope it turns out good*crosses fingers*, anyway this story is mostly about my characters; if you don't like that then don't read this story, but there will the soul eater characters in here.**

**Warning: some characters are alittle ooc, maybe some spoilers but I don't know**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, if I did there would be a lot of kidxmaka in it**

In the DWMA Maka,Soul,Liz and patti walked to the death room to hear announcement from Lord Death. Maka,Soul,Kid,Liz and Patti were wondering what he had to talk about, Well Patti was actually playing with her new toy giraffe." well I think it has to be something important cause he made us come when it's the weekend" said Maka walking with her hands behind her back "Kid did you hear anything, I mean you are his son" Soul said cooly. "No I haven't actually father has been unusually quiet" Kid said in a monotone.

When they finale reached the death room, Lord Death was sitting at his skull table with two girl sitting on the other side of the table.

One girl had light brown hair some covered her left eye and she had also had sanzu but unlike Kid's they were black and went all the way around her head , Her eyes were icy blue, Her skin was white like snow. She was wearing a black and white Lolita dress, She had black bracelets with a bow on each wrist, She had a black choker with a bow on it and a chain necklace with charms, She had on a Black top hat and black heeled knee length boots.

The other girl had black hair with red highlights, black and red eyes; they were like blood mixed with jet black ink. She was wearing a red,white and black Lolita dress. She had a gold crown on her head, it was tilted alittle to the left; a red and black butterfly rested on the side of the crown and she had black boots that went to her mid-calf.

"Hi hello watz up kids~" Lord Death said in his usual silly voice. "Ava, Hinano can you wait outside so we can talk in private".

"Of course" said the black haired one, the light brown hair just nodded and followed the black hair one out.

"Who were they?" asked Maka, "they're new students Ava, the light brown haired one and Hinano, the black haired one" said Lord death, "Wait so you made us come here to meet new students" Soul said alittle annoyed. Lord Death got serious and deep "No, I made you here because one the girl are insane" "WHAT?" the kids said at the same time.

"Yes Ava is the one insane but she keeps at locked up, I want you kids to look after her, she could go mad any second you can tell be just looking at her soul. Hinano is sane but I fear she might become insane; from being Ava weapon she connects with her soul….so she must know Ava's insane…." Said Lord Death, "but if Hinano knows Ava's insane why doesn't she leave her" Maka said "I don't know" Lord Death said then went back to his silly voice.

"Well go on kids get to work~" said Lord Death, as they walked out to get Ava and Hinano they all wondered if Ava was really insane except patti cause was thinking of candy.

They saw Ava and Hinano; Ava was leaning on the wall and Hinano was in front of her talking, they could hear what she was saying but she had a panicked look on her face. "Hey" Soul said, Hinano jumped up surprise and Ava snickered, Hinano glared at Ava then turned to Soul. "Why would you just scare me like that, How un-cool." she said and put her hands on her hips. Soul's eyes widen "I'm the un-cool one, nonono you're the un-cool one for getting scared to easily." "How dare you say that to me, albino" Said Hinano, Well Hinano and Soul had they fight. Kid, Maka, Liz and Patti walked over to Ava, Ava looked at them and she said "another reaper and a grigori soul".

They looked surprised and Ava pointed to her eyes "oh, you can see souls?" Maka said. "Yes" Ava nodded and she looked at Hinano and Soul, they were still fighting. Ava rolled her eyes and said "will you two just kiss already." Hinano and Soul glared at her, blushing bright red "NO!" they said at the same time, "I would never in my life kiss him!" Hinano yelled at Ava. Ava smirked and said "the blush on your face says different" "I-wha-no-wha…" Hinano stuttered and fall silent. Ava felt a dark aura; she turned to see where it came from and saw it came from Kid. "is something wrong….oh yeah what are your guys name" Ava said. "oh! I'm Maka, That's Soul and that's Kid" Maka said and pointed at Soul and Kid as she said their name. "I'm sure you already know our names" Ava said and turned back to Kid. She heard him mumble something but she couldn't make it out, "what did you say?" Ava asked, she put a hand his shoulder and then "YOUR NOT SYMMETRICAL" he yelled and started having a breakdown. Ava looked confused "what?" she asked. "oh no, not again" said Liz, Her and patty started to comfort Kid. "what did I do" Ava asked, Hinano shrugged. "I….must f-fix it" Kid said quietly and then tackled Ava. "Whoa!" Ava managed to say, Next thing she knew Kid was on top of her. Then he's hand slip and his lips crashed into hers.

**A/N: There done, I think this a cliffhanger but I'm not sure. Anyway yes some character will be alittle ooc and I'm not really sure on any pairings yet…. So R&R please! ;3**


End file.
